King and Queen of hell
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Elijah dies and is sent to hell where Katherine is ruling.


Thank you you to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviews my stories.

Warning there is smut in this its at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't the originals.

Xxx

"Elijah Mikaelson I have to say I'm both happy and sad somebody killed you."

Elijah looks around and it's just blackness. He looks behind him and sees six inch heels, black skin tight pants, a black tank top and a black jacket he looks up at the face and sees someone he hasn't seen in years " Katerina."

"The one and only. You are the only person I would consider if I was looking for a king. So who finally killed the great Elijah Mikaelson."

"Where are we, what do you mean king. And the hollow killed me and my entire sireline."

Katherine looks down at her nails " Really the hollow pretty pathetic name. Your in hell and I'm queen and because we have a history that you will thank me for later I will give a message to your sibling that you are safe with me."

"Why would our history be useful in hell."

"Everything you've heard about hell is true fire and torment all day but as queen I get to decide who gets punished and if you say you will be my king I will not let the fire and torment come near you. Everyone wants to be with me to escape it but they are just so ordinary and boring well except this one named Kai Parker he was fun oh and Lucien Castle he is one of my favorites. So what do you say Elijah rule with me or being tormented and set on fire."

Elijah thinks about it he knows Klaus is going to try to bring him back because Klaus doesn't like losing but until then he will have to survive. " I will rule with you."

Katherine smiles " Elijah Mikaelson king of hell."

Xxx

Klaus, Rebekah, Kol and Freya are looking at Elijah's body in his coffin when Katherine appears behind the coffin. "Dead or alive Elijah is still handsome."

The Mikaelsons look up at the Petrova and Klaus pins her to the wall " How did you get in my house."

Katherine smiles at him and releases his hand " You can't kill me I'm already dead. But I think it's precious that even after my death you still want me dead. I have a message from the recently deceased he's in hell with me he's actually the king to my queen. He is safe but I have noticed that's he's not all there."

Rebekah and Freya share a look " What do you mean he's not all there."

"Sometimes he zones out and when you call his name he doesn't answer it's like he's somewhere else."

Klaus taking control " Katerina find the other part of Elijah so when we bring him back he's not broken."

Katherine looks at the hybrid who she has run from her entire life " No he's not coming back he's mine you had him when he was alive I have him when he's dead. You always took him from me when we were alive. You take him from me now I will have nobody and be settled with Kai Parker and Lucien Castle who keeps talking about how fascinating he found Freya Mikaelson plus the Salvatore's who just mope about Elena."

Freya is surprised that Lucien genuinely found her interesting. " He is our brother we are not just going to let him stay dead."

" Oh that reminds me your other brothers Finn and Henrik are not in hell."

Katherine disappears and the remaining Mikaelsons look at each other confused and not entirely sure of what just happened.

Xxx

Katherine returns to hell and on the way to her quarters she gets stopped by Damon and Stefan who are steaming from being burned alive all day. "Katherine make it stop. You got what you wanted us here with you forever."

" You don't get it, I wanted you here because of what you've done to me, revenge. Both of you choose precious little Elena over me and both of you killed me. Also your right I can make it stop but I won't it's more fun to watch you two suffer plus as Queen of hell I can make your eternity even more miserable than it already is."

When she get to her quarters she sees Kai and Lucien waiting for her outside the room. " How do you want us?"

"Together again."

Katherine smiles at them when Kai died he went to hell and Katherine took a interest in him so she saved him from being on fire and basically made him like a pet. She did the same thing for Lucien when he died.

Three years ago she was having a really terrible day the Salvatore's kept begging her to let them go, Cade was annoying her and kept reading her mind, the travelers kept trying to break out so they could take over another town and make it a no magic zone, plus Silas was just being his annoying self. She stormed into her room dragging Lucien and Kai by the necks and threw them into her room all she said was entertain me, the next thing she knows Kai is sliding her jeans down her legs and sliding a finger down her slits and Lucien has her shirt off and his palming her breasts and rubbing her nipples.

By the next day not only was she was in a much better mood she liked both Lucien and Kai entertaining her together.

She runs her nails over both of their chins " Not today I found someone better."

Xxx

She finds Elijah sitting in one of the chairs looking down at his hands. " Elijah, Elijah, Elijah."

Elijah is so lost in his thoughts he doesn't hear her calling his name until she touches his arm. " What's wrong with you, you keep zoning out."

" I keep getting lost in my thoughts."

Katherine plops down on his lap " Since your going to be no fun until we get you out of your thoughts. Tell me what thoughts you keep getting lost in."

"It would bore you plus you have more pressing matters to attend to than my thoughts."

"Not when the person who I'm sharing my pressing matters with is also the person who is lost in their thoughts. And just to remind you I don't give up easily plus we have eternity. Also after you tell me we can have some fun."

Elijah sighs he knows Katherine doesn't give up easily or let anything go. He has to tell her. " A thousand years ago before we became vampires I was in love with the doppelgänger before you Tatia Petrova. After we became vampires Niklaus' first kill he turned into a werewolf and slaughtered six villages as I was comforting Niklaus, Tatia came across us and saw the severed bodies. I ran after her to tell her it's not what it thinks as I was running after her she tripped and fell I finally got her to talk to me but I could smell the blood from the cut on her hand from when she fell and I had only been a vampire a couple days I couldn't control myself I killed her. I brought her to Esther in our pig barn and she told me that if I look clean and proper nobody will ever know. It's called the red door I put the people I kill behind that door in my mind."

" Elijah we all have people we are ashamed of killing and don't like to think of them. For me it was my daughter Nadia's boyfriend who traveled himself into Matt Donovan I don't regret killing Gregor but I don't like that I hurt Nadia trying to protect her. For you its all your kills but it doesn't have to be you've been alive for over a thousand years and when you look in the mirror you see a monster. I've known you for five hundred years and I've never thought of you as a monster."

Elijah looks at her she's being very open with him right now, which is weird for her since she doesn't open about anything to anyone. He also had no idea she had a daughter named Nadia. "What happened to your daughter?"

Katherine sighs and looks sad she doesn't like thinking about Nadia and how she could of saved her but she was to stubborn to ask Klaus for his blood. " She died a couple minutes before I did, and found peace."

Elijah picks Katherine up from his lap and lays her on the bed and lays next to her his arm around her. He knows she doesn't open up and now she's vulnerable, he feels the same way and he knows that Katherine was putting on a brave face but she is still the same Katerina he met in England 1492 the Katerina he fell in love with all those centuries ago.

Xxx

Katherine has been ruling hell along side Elijah who has not thought about his red door issues or got lost in his thoughts since their conversation a couple weeks ago. He's surprised by how much he has really missed Katerina and is totally in love with how she is ruling hell with an iron fist, sass and looking like a true queen.

Elijah walks into Katherine's room he has been sharing with her to find her naked on the bed. " You've been here for a month thought I might give you a present."

Elijah smiles at her he thought the hollow killing him was awful but it was really a blessing he reunited with his Katerina.

He walks over the end of the bed and Katherine kneels in front of him and starts stripping him while he is palming her breasts and leaving feather light kisses up her neck and over her shoulders.

Once he is completely naked she grabs him " You are mine."

Elijah moans at the sensations of her hand sliding up and down him and grunts out " Since 1492."

Katherine lays on her stomach and swirls her tongue around his tip. She licks him all around slowly wanting him to be on the brink of coming. She takes him in completely her tongue flat on the underside of his cock. Her head bobbing up and down as she licks and sucks him.

He wants to hold on but the sight of Katherine's naked body and her mouth around his cock is his undoing. He explodes in her mouth and she takes it all. She looks up at him with a naughty playfulness that he secretly always loved as she cleans him off and realizes him with a pop.

He pins her to the bed his hands holding her wrists down and passionately kisses her. She leans up as far as she can and bites the bottom of his ear and whispers " I love it when you take charge."

Elijah slowly enters her she moans at the sensation. No man she has ever slept with made her feel the same as she does when she's with Elijah. With Elijah it's mind blowing and euphoric. With other guys it's because she's bored or they are part of a bigger plan of hers.

Elijah is thrusting into her and she his kissing his neck. Her arms are still pinned down by his hands above her head. She wraps her legs around his waist and to get him even closer to her. " Harder you feel so good."

He does as he's told and thrusts harder into her and Katherine is one the verge of coming she just needs something to push her off. She bites his neck and drinking his blood while he is thrusting into her has her coming that she can't even hold it back any longer. Elijah bites her neck to push him over to and he comes right after her, her name on his lips.


End file.
